For Fruits Basket : Flowers and Dreams
by Cheshire Grin
Summary: It's two years after the end of the anime and Tohru Honda is getting married. But things are not as simple as they seem. Akito has plans for Tohru and her new husband. What is the secret of the Emperor and what is Akito's final goal? Yukiru.


* * *

For Fruits Basket: Flowers and Dreams

* * *

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction 

By Cheshire Grin

* * *

Disclaimer: Insert appropriate 'I don't own Fruits Basket' comment here

* * *

"When the dream dissolves, 

I open up my eyes,

I realize that,

Everything is shoreless sea,

Weightlessness is passing over me."

-Nina Gordon, 'Tonight and the rest of my life'

* * *

Chapter One: A Perfect Day

* * *

There was one thing that Uotani Arisa hated more than anything else. It wasn't spiders or rats or other creepy animals. It wasn't Carrot-Top. In fact Arisa, although wild horses would never have dragged it from her, actually kind of liked Sohma Kyo. It wasn't even the 'Prince Yuki Fan Club' girls that she hated most, although they certainly came close. No, the one thing she disliked most was Wedding Ceremonies; which was exactly where she was now. 

This wedding however was not one that she could avoid, especially since she was slated as a bridesmaid. In fact at the present moment she was decked out in a dress that under any other circumstances she would perhaps rather have died than be seen in. Hanajima Saki, wearing similar attire was also present and looking unusually… well... white. To anyone who knew Hanajima, seeing the Goth in an off-white bridesmaid's dress would likely have caused a nasty shock. This had been proved several times earlier in the day when some acquaintances from school had wandered into the fitting rooms to congratulate the bride. Upon glancing at the bridesmaids at least two of the girls had fainted and the other three seemed as if they would like to.

You just never seemed to see Hanajima in anything other than black.

Arisa suspected that she herself looked just as odd in an off-white dress as Saki did. However, regardless of how humiliated she might have felt or how much she disliked the boring monotony of wedding ceremonies, Uotani Arisa was actually rather proud that she had been asked to participate today.

Today was Honda Tohru's wedding day.

* * *

Since the announcement of the wedding almost a year ago, the Sohma household had been in somewhat of an uproar. Honda Tohru was well known among the Sohma's and held with some regard. Especially among the members of the zodiac, that regard was in many cases closer to a profound reverence. To say she was popular among the family was something of an understatement. Even the members who were not associated with the zodiac still tended to view her as someone special. This was mostly due to the fact that they had often observed the inner circle members of the Sohma's treating her as such. Even Hatori, considered by most as cold and reserved, had been noted several times going out of his way to attend to Miss Honda. 

It wasn't just Hatori, who had always disapproved of outsiders getting close to the family, that had created this impression. Sohma Akito, the head of the household and often the most over-protective of its members had shown an extraordinary tolerance of the girl, a tolerance which had gradually grown into something else. Two years before, about three months after Tohru had seen the true form of the cat and forced Kyo to face his greatest fears and overcome them; although only the inner circle of Sohma's knew about this, Sohma Akito had had a message delivered to the entire extended family. This message was that Honda Tohru was henceforth to be regarded as a member of the family. She was to be treated with the utmost respect and not harmed or mistreated in any manner.

So to the entire Sohma clan, Tohru was quite remarkable. The fact that she was getting married created quite a fuss. The fact that the bridegroom in this case was none other than Sohma Yuki only amplified this commotion to the degree that the entire household had been buzzing with the news the day after it had been announced and the interest had not really died down much over the past year, actually seeming to increase as the time of the wedding grew closer.

It was extremely rare among the Sohma clan that members of the zodiac married. Even to those Sohma's who did not know about the curse, it was something of a peculiar phenomenon. It simply seemed that the innermost Sohmas did not marry except under extremely rare circumstances. In this current age of independence, marriages among the zodiac were fewer than ever.

In any case, to the entire Sohma family, the wedding of Honda Tohru and Sohma Yuki was an extraordinary occurrence and no small matter. It was even rumoured that the head of the household, Akito himself may attend, despite his failing health.

* * *

Sohma Akito did indeed mean to attend the wedding. The household had been changing of late and mostly for the better. Mostly but not always. Some changes had not been pleasant. Like Yuki for instance. The boy had grown up and not in the way Akito had planned. Despite the conditioning he had given Yuki or perhaps because of it, the younger Sohma had somehow found the strength to rebel and choose his own path. That path had been the Honda girl. 

It had been painful, very painful but it had given Akito something to think about. The way she spoke, it was almost like... the Emperor... but no, he didn't want to think about that too much. That was even more painful.

Still, there was hope. Despite his rebellion, Yuki was still closest to the truth of the whole matter. His Yuki, but now Tohru's as well. Nevertheless it wouldn't change things. Perhaps… just perhaps it might make things better. Time was running out for this generation. Even sooner than that, his own time was running out. He had only a few months left until he died.

But Akito was resolved about that. Tohru had accomplished at least that much. Akito had faced the knowledge of his own death and found the strength to escape its awful pull. There was still time to fix things. He couldn't do it himself, he had made too many mistakes already but he could set it in motion. Still time to save his family. Still time to correct his mistakes.

Perhaps now was the right moment to tell Yuki of his real purpose.

* * *

Sohma Kyo was regretting his decision to return. It was all Kisa's fault really. Who the hell knew why that damned girl had to trek all the way out into the mountains just to find him? 

She had wanted him to come back. Tohru and Yuki were thinking about postponing the wedding until he returned. Well, probably not Yuki but Tohru definitely. That girl was idealistic to a fault.

And didn't that just suck! Now he was the one to be screwing things up again. Just because he wasn't there.

It wasn't that Kyo was exactly angry per se. It wasn't really that he hated Yuki, things had calmed down and Tohru's sadness about the whole issue had made both boys rethink their stance. It definitely wasn't like he hated Tohru. It wasn't even that he hated himself. If Tohru could like the Cat spirit then so could he, damnit! The real problem here was that it was just plain unfair. There was only one Tohru and Yuki had beaten him to her.

Still, after nearly a year by himself in the mountains he had had time to think things over properly. He still felt he had made the right choice by leaving. Things would have gotten out of hand pretty quickly if he had stayed. He may have had to live with Tohru marrying Yuki but he sure as hell didn't have to like it and he definitely was not going to take a front row seat.

Yet here he was, sitting at the second row in the church, about to watch the one girl he had ever fallen in love with get married to his archrival. Still, at least it wasn't the front row.

And besides, there was the promise. His promise. He would at least keep his word.

So he had returned for the last bow.

It was painful, sure, it hurt like hell but he had known that it would and had been prepared for that. And despite the pain he had found that he really had wanted to come. He needed to see this, needed to have the issue closed once and for all.

As long as Tohru was happy, Sohma Kyo could deal with anything.

Just as long as she was smiling.

This time he would say his goodbyes properly.

But damn it all to hell, why was Kagura one of the bridesmaids?

* * *

Kisa was smiling. Things had gone well for the wedding and Tohru had chosen HER to be the flower girl! Of course she was a little old but Tohru had been insistent and Kisa was overjoyed to comply. And even better, it seemed that everyone had shown up. All of the children of the Zodiac had attended, something that Kisa had been worried about. It had been rather scary going up into the mountains to ask Kyo to come but she was glad now that she had. She could see him sitting in the second row with an unreadable look on his face. He didn't look particularly happy to be here but then he didn't look at all angry either. Kisa hadn't expected him to be happy. She was not at all blind to the way some of the older boys acted around the girl she considered to be her big sister. Kyo especially seemed to like Tohru in much the same way as Hiro liked Kisa herself. 

It was kind of sad that both Tohru and Yuki were so popular. There were many who seemed disappointed at the outcome of the wedding, Kyo in particular but he was not the only one. Ritsu and Hatsuharu were uncharacteristically silent, both boys seeming to be deep in thought. So far today, Ritsu had not even apologised for anything. There were also a number of disappointed girls present. The one dressed in black was called something-or-other Motoko but Kisa couldn't remember the names of the other girls. Some were obviously attending with Motoko but several others were members of the Sohma household.

Still, despite their disappointment, all these people had come to share the couple's happiness. That was something at least.

Shigure kept bursting into tears but nobody bothered about him. Most figured it was because once they were married, Yuki and Tohru would be moving back into the Sohma House and Shigure would lose his housemaid. The rest thought he was just overcome with emotion. Kisa knew that deep down, Shigure was very fond of both Yuki and Tohru and suspected both groups were right.

Even Hiro had come although he said it was only because Kisa would be there. He was sitting at the back with Hatsuharu, Ritsu and Momiji and had kept mostly quiet. Momiji seemed to be keeping both him and Ritsu out of trouble, a situation that Kisa was profoundly grateful for.

As for the planned ceremony, things were a little informal but no one had seemed to mind when Tohru had asked Kagura to be a third bridesmaid, even though there were only two best men. The picture of Tohru's mother atop the altar was similarly tolerated, especially after the first guest to mention it had been zapped by Saki. A bigger surprise was the best men. No one had expected Yuki to elect his elder brother Ayame for the job. The rift between the brothers was known to some of the guests but Ayame's… uh... reputation was well known to even more. Kisa could not help but harbour some misgivings about that particular choice. Luckily the other best man was Hatori who had confided to Kisa's earlier nervous questions that although he was very proud to have been asked by Tohru and Yuki, he was mostly there to keep Ayame in check.

The stage was set and all of the guests had arrived. Looking out of the door of the ladies dressing room, Kisa could see that preliminary festivities were almost over. All that remained was for the bride and groom to finish greeting everyone and then things could start.

Kisa shut the door and walked back over to where Arisa, Saki and Kagura were arranging each other's hair with flowers and other niceties.

"Could you do mine too, please?" She asked.

This was Onee-chan's wedding after all and Kisa wanted it to be perfect.

* * *

"Where the hell is Tohru?" Arisa was getting impatient. "If we don't start this thing soon we're gonna run out of time!" 

"I'm sure she is aware of that. After all, this IS her day." Saki observed, working on Kisa's hair. "Besides, we are talking about Tohru here. She probably won't be happy until she's greeted every single one of the guests."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Arisa said chuckling. "Hell, I can't even believe she's getting married, you know?"

"It does feel strange, even though I was aware it would be happening for almost a year." Saki agreed. "I guess I just wanted to think it was still a long way off. But.. but today's the day." Tears threatened to appear in her eyes. "Our dear Tohru will be taken from us forever." Saki threw her arms up tragically.

"Hey! She's gettin' married not dying." Arisa remarked. "Watch what you're doin' to Kisa's hair. Besides, you'd better not cry or I'll have to do your makeup all over again. Geez!"

"But where IS Onee-chan?" Kisa put in.

"I dunno Kiddo but she should be…"

Arisa never finished as the door was flung open and a somewhat shamefaced Honda Tohru stumbled through it.

"I'm sorry… I made you… wait. I didn't think there would… be so many… people." She murmured, out of breath. "I'm so nervous."

"It's just last minute jitters, don't worry about it. You're doing fine." Kagura led Tohru, visibly shaking, over to a chair.

"Is it starting yet?" Saki asked.

Tohru sank into the chair. "They're moving everyone into the hall at the moment. The ceremony starts in twenty minutes and we come out fifteen minutes after that."

"WHAT???" Shouted Arisa and Kagura. Together they dragged Tohru out of the chair and started pulling off her clothes. "Come on, you've got to get your dress on!"

"But..." Tohru protested weakly.

"No time for that!"

"But…"

"No time for that either. Get dressed!"

As a dazed and extremely nervous Tohru prepared to step into her wedding dress, the door was flung open a second time and Shigure, decked out in an immaculate and rather beautiful kimono rushed in, uttered four and a half words which were "Are you girls ready ye.." and promptly passed out with a line of blood issuing from his left nostril.

"HENTAI!!" Screamed Kagura, tossing the prone Shigure out the door as easily as if he were a baby.

"Damn! Doesn't that guy ever knock?" Arisa muttered, disgusted.

"What a strange man." Observed Saki before turning back to a thoroughly shell-shocked Tohru. "Please hurry, Tohru. There's not much time left."

"Damn straight." Added Arisa. "Can't keep the Prince waiting."

"Uhhhh….."

* * *

Twenty minutes later the bridesmaids finished a quick touch up of Tohru's hair and makeup. Both had been applied immaculately earlier in the day and needed very little work to be restored to their former glory. 

As Tohru looked at herself in the mirror the nervousness induced by the hectic pace of the day gradually slipped from her shoulders. For the first time that day she felt like herself again. Not that she was totally calm or anything, today WAS her wedding day after all but she remembered once more the reason she was here. Even more important, she remembered 'who' she was here for.

"Uo, Hana! I'm getting married!" She muttered with a sense of wonder.

Saki, across the room got her first good look at Tohru in full brides' uniform.

"I'm going to cry!" She wailed, tears already streaming down her face.

Arisa cursed under her breath and reached for the makeup. "Dammit Saki, I told you not to cry. Now I've got to do your face all over again!"

* * *

A very nervous Shigure knocked carefully on the door to the ladies dressing room. He wasn't really sure what had happened the last time but he seemed to have new bruises and something in his head told him very clearly to knock. What the hell had happened? 

He took a deep breath to clear his head. No time for such worries. Since neither of her parents were still with her, he had been given the honor of leading Tohru down the aisle. Although he was certainly not her father or even related, Shigure supposed that over the last three years or so he had somehow assumed the role, not in name but in deed. During the time she had been staying with him he had grown to care deeply about Tohru, although really it was closer to an older brother's feelings than those of a father. If he had ever had a younger sister then he imagined that he would care about her just as he cared about Tohru. When she had asked him to take her father's place at her wedding he had been deeply flattered.

This was Tohru's special day. If anyone ever deserved a perfect wedding then it was her. She had done so much for the Sohma family, never asking for anything in return. Since she had come to live in his house, so much had changed. Yuki was positively glowing with happiness these days and Kyo was practically a different person, albeit much more somber. Even Akito after talking with her only a few times seemed to have changed. Not only was he allowing this wedding, he was even attending in person.

So much change. All because of one girl. Whoever would have thought a single person could accomplish so much?

Whatever happened, this was Tohru's special day. More than anything Shigure wanted it to be exactly that. A special day. He muttered a quick prayer for peace and knocked once more.

The door opened a moment later and he was ushered into the room by a glaring Kagura. The dark looks directed at him from all three bridesmaids were quickly banished from his mind as soon as he saw Tohru. There seemed to be only one appropriate thing to say at a moment like this.

"I think I'm going to cry!"

"What! You too? Geez, this is why I hate weddings!" Arisa shook her head and wondered if perhaps she should cry too.

* * *

Akito sat in the back of the hall and watched as the ceremony unfolded. Yuki looked as if he were simply glowing with joy and Akito could not help but marvel at how the boy had changed so much in so little time. 

Even Tohru as she was escorted up the aisle by Shigure, looked radiant and nothing at all like the ugly girl he had once imagined her to be. Things truly had changed. Yet, looking at the happy couple standing on the altar, he could not help but feel a little sad. A tear tracked its lonely way down his cheek before he angrily brushed it away.

As the priest droned the customary and mostly boring rituals, Akito considered the future. There was so little time left. Some of the things he had fought for all his life would never be accomplished before he died. Some might never be accomplished at all. But then again, it wasn't completely hopeless. Certainly it was a long shot but the current situation offered some new possibilities, the prospects of which may even be better. Akito smiled grimly. This just might work, he thought.

When the priest reached the part of the ceremony where he asked if there were any objections, Akito noticed several members of the audience covertly looking his way.

He smirked under his folded hands and said nothing. There were no objections. The priest announced the couple to be married and they kissed. A somewhat awkward kiss he noticed, with bodies carefully held apart. Akito's smirk widened.

So that is the real curse, he thought. It would not do for Yuki to suddenly transform in the middle of his wedding. A voice deep in his mind spoke.

_It has begun. _

"Indeed." He answered, a little startled. The 'Emperor' did not speak very often. The last time had been more than two years ago.

As the married couple proceeded down the aisle toward their honeymoon, Akito stood and watched with a smile on his face.

On his way out Akito noticed Hatori standing by the door. He had a contemplative look on his face.

"Do they have plans for the honeymoon?" He asked.

Hatori looked a little startled. "Well… I think Yuki has saved a little money but I'm not sure if they have any solid plans. He told me he wanted to go somewhere quiet."

"Good. Would you mind giving this to them?" He handed Hatori an envelope containing tickets to a very exclusive and very expensive resort he sometimes attended himself when he had a need to relax.

Hatori looked inside the envelope. "Certainly." He answered sounding almost relieved.

"Thank you." Akito continued on his way before stopping once more and looking over his shoulder. "Oh and please see to it that they are not disturbed."

Without waiting for an answer, he walked out the door.

Yes. This might just work.

* * *

End Chapter One

* * *

Author's Note:

* * *

Well, here's a cute little fluff story for all my readers. And another Yukiru to boot. One of these days I'll have to write a Kyoru. Anyways, I hope you're enjoying it. It's based on the anime not the manga so I'm sorry to all you Rin and Kureno fans out there. I just haven't read enough of the manga to confidently include them. I actually wrote this about two years ago just after I wrote 'A Beautiful Mourning' and never posted it. I found it mouldering in my vault, re-read it and the story caught me. So I cleaned it up a little and decided to resurrect it. Unlike most of my stories, I've tried to include a little comedy although ultimately it's up to you, my dear readers as to whether you find it funny. It's also a little more simple and less intense than most of my other stories but I found it a lot of fun to write and hopefully you will find it just as fun to read. By the way, if you like this story then I entreat you to read my other story, 'A Beautiful Mourning' while you're waiting for chapter two. This story was originally planned as a prequel for 'A Beautiful Mourning' although I've changed a few elements so I guess now it's a separate story. Anyways, 'A Beautiful Mourning' is probably my best story and if you like this one you may enjoy it. 

My heartfelt thanks go out to LinBean who edited this for me. She really is a darling. Give her hugs. I've kept the names in this story in the Japanese tradition of surname first and given name second. I hope you don't mind.

Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed the ride. Please let me know what you think. Even if you hated it. I just love hearing from you all. Reviews make me want to write more!

Ja,

Cheshire Grin :D

* * *


End file.
